Jerat
by plateakuu
Summary: [Sequel Ancaman?] /Two-shoot/ Ditinggalkan begitu saja tanpa status hubungan yang jelas membuat Sakura marah. Marah karena masih terikat dengan Sasuke. Marah karena dia terbakar dalam permainan apinya sendiri. /So, bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan dua sejoli ini? Yuk, cek this out!/ AU Highschool. Wanna RnR?
**Jerat**

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku's fanfiction, AU Highschool, OOC and typos.**

 **I don't take any profit from this story.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **[Sequel Ancaman?] /Two-shoot/ Ditinggalkan begitu saja tanpa status hubungan yang jelas membuat Sakura marah. Marah karena masih terikat dengan Sasuke. Marah karena dia terbakar dalam permainan apinya sendiri. /So, bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan dua sejoli ini? Yuk, cek this out!/**

.

.

Melangkah tanpa arah, Sakura masih marah. Di mana Ayam Sialan yang kampret itu? Seenaknya saja ninggalin dia dengan status yang gak jelas. Padahal hati kecil Sakura sudah meraung keras. Ingin lepas dari status 'kekasih' Sasuke Uchiha.

Mungkin bagi cewek-cewek alay di sekolahnya, berpacaran dengan seorang Uchiha adalah anugerah. Tapi tidak bagi Sakura. Sasuke tidak lebih dari bahan mainannya dengan Ino.

Naasnya, kini cewek bersurai pink itu malah semakin terbakar dengan api yang ia mainkan. Menggeram kecil, Sakura terus mencari Sasuke. Padahal tadi ketika Gaara menginterupsi pertengkaran mereka, dia bilang ada keperluan basket bersama timnya. Tapi mana buktinya? Lapangan basket kosong. Ruang rapat ekskul basket juga kosong.

"Di mana, sih, dia?" tanya Sakura sambil menggerutu.

Sakura berjengit ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. "Sakura? Mencari siapa?"

"Astaga! Gaara-senpai, kau mengejutkanku," kata Sakura sambil mengelus dada.

Senyum bersalah menghiasi wajah tampan Gaara. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu, tapi aku hanya penasaran. Kenapa kamu ada di koridor kelas duabelas?"

Sakura ikut tersenyum. Kikuk. "Em, aku sedang mencari—" belum selesai Sakura berbicara, sudah ada suara lain yang menginterupsi.

"—Mencariku, eh, Sayang?" suara itu diterima oleh telinga Sakura bersamaan dengan rangkulan maut dari belakang.

"Lepasin, Baka!" desis Sakura tajam, namun dengan pelan.

Dahi Gaara mengerut, masih heran dengan interaksi pasangan yang satu ini. Apalagi semenjak insiden aneh di perpus tadi. Dasar remaja. "Oh, mencari Sasuke, ya. Maaf, kami—tim basket— menyabotasenya di area kelas duabelas."

"Ah, tidak apa, Gaara-senpai." Pipi Sakura memerah lagi karena Gaara. Dan Sasuke tidak suka itu. Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Sakura. Menunjukkan sekali lagi pada Gaara bahwa cewek yang satu ini hanya miliknya.

"Oke kalau begitu, aku balik ke kelas dulu," pamit Gaara yang diiringi anggukan manis dari Sakura.

Sasuke mendecih pelan sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Sok manis."

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa merotasi bola matanya. "Tsundere! Akui aja aku emang manis, Sialan! Kalau aku enggak manis mana mungkin kamu kukuh supaya kita enggak putus."

Sasuke mengamati aktivitas di sekolahnya dari balkon kelas duabelas. Tanpa menatap Sakura, ia berkata, "Kamu yang milih kita enggak putus, supaya foto itu enggak kesebar."

Raut muka Sasuke yang sedatar tripleks ketika mengungkit foto itu membuat Sakura makin geram. Pasalnya foto itu Kartu AS hidup Sakura! Bisa berabe kalau Papa dan Mamanya tahu, apalagi kalau reputasinya di sekolah tercoreng.

Kini Sakura menatap Sasuke dari samping dengan tajam. "Pengecut!"

Suara keras membahana dari Sakura membuat orang yang berlalu-lalang di koridor itu menjadi terganggu. Bahkan ada yang mengumpat karena suara Sakura membuatnya kaget dan game yang dimainkannya menjadi tamat dengan kekalahan. Apalagi Sakura dan Sasuke adalah kelas sebelas. Tentu hal itu membuat banyak kakak kelas mereka yang mencibir. Seenaknya saja ada di koridor kelas duabelas.

Sasuke yang merasa risih dengan tatapan dan cibiran dari kakak kelasnya segera menarik lengan Sakura untuk menjauh dari area itu.

.

.

"Lepasin bisa gak?!" Sakura memberontak lagi, tepat setelah mereka sampai di tempat yang lebih tenang. Di halaman belakang sekolah.

Dan ketika Sasuke sudah melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura, pemuda itu segera menghampiri tembok gudang. Bersandar dengan posisi tangan di saku celana dan mata yang terpejam.

Ini hari yang cukup menguras tenaga Sasuke. Dimulai dari insiden di perpustakaan tadi, kemudian masalah internal basket, dan sekarang Sasuke harus menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar keras serta menenangkan Sakura yang masih mengamuk tidak jelas karena ditarik tangannya tadi.

"Sasuke! Dengerin aku, Budeg!"

Mata Sasuke otomatis terbuka, ia memicing tajam. "Berhenti mengumpat, Sakura, atau aku akan menciummu."

Sakura tersenyum meremehkan. "Kukira Uchiha bukan tipe pengecut yang bisanya hanya mengancam saja."

Kemudian kejadian itu berlangsung cepat. Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan penuh amarah dan kekecewaan atas hal-hal menyebalkan yang terjadi hari ini.

.

.

"Huweeeeeeeee! Ino Babi Sialan! Ini semua gara-gara kamu!" Sakura melempar bantal yang dipegangnya ke arah Ino.

Ah, gara-gara Ino ia mendapat kesialan. Ini semua bermula dari tantangan yang diberikan Ino kepadanya. Kalau ia bisa menaklukan seorang sedatar tripleks bernama Sasuke Uchiha dan bisa menjadi kekasihnya selama seminggu kemudian berhasil memutuskannya akan Ino serahkan _Arrinera Hussarya_ miliknya! Tapi kalau Sakura kalah, maka mobil sport _McLaren P1_ , yang notabene mobil kesayangan Sakura akan menjadi milik Ino.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak mau melaksanakan tantangan atau taruhan yang tidak adil ini. Masa iya, Sakura yang berjuang, Sakura juga yang rugi jika tidak berhasil.

Namun Ino segera mengejeknya pengecut, takut gagal, karena Sakura adalah cewek yang gak laku. Hanya karena ia agak tomboi dan belum pernah pacaran sama sekali bukan berarti ia gak laku! Enak saja Ino menyebutnya begitu. Dan karena perkataan Ino itu, jelas saja Sakura merasa tertantang dan bertekad memenangkan tantangan ini.

Singkat kata, Sakura bisa menjadi kekasih Sasuke, dan hari ini hari terakhirnya. Namun semua usaha Sakura untuk minta putus digagalkan oleh Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke merebut ciuman pertamanya. Uuuuuh bibirku sayang yang malang! Dan meski Sakura sudah menghadiahi Sasuke tamparan super mautnya, tetap saja bibir unyunya sudah tidak perawan.

Lebih naas lagi ketika tadi, waktu Sakura habis bercerita tentang kejadian ini kepada Ino, Ino malah bilang, "Em, sorry, ya, Sakura Jidat. Tantangan atau taruhan kita itu batal aja, deh."

"WHAT?!" Tentu aja Sakura menjerit keras. Apa-apaan ini?!

"Jadi gini, nih. Sebenernya niat aku buat ngasih tantangan ke kamu itu bukan buat mainin Sasuke beneran. Lagian mana bisa sih orang kayak Sasuke kamu mainin? Nggak bakal bisa, Sak. Jadi, soal tantangan alias taruhan alay kita itu cuma buat mancing kamu."

"Mancing? Buat apa?"

"Yah, mancing kamu supaya mau cari pacar. Habisnya aku males tiap hari diingetin Saso-nii buat nyariin kamu pacar. Ya udah, deh, aku buat permainan semacam ini," Ino nyengir lebar sambil memainkan ponselnya lagi.

Dan lemparan bantal itu mengenai Ino. "Permainan katamu? Ino Babi Sialan!"

Ino hanya bisa mengatupkan kedua tangannya seraya minta maaf. Lagian ini bagian dari rencananya juga. Kalau bukan karena Sakura keras kepala dengan alasannya yang tidak butuh pacar itu, Ino gak akan ngelakuin ini.

"Terus sekarang gimana cara aku lepas dari dia? Elaaah, aku kan gak cinta sama dia. Mana putus gak putus sama aja lagi. Uh, aku harus gimana, Ino Babi?! Kamu harus tanggung jawab, titik!"

"Weits, sorry, ya, Jidat. Aku gak mau terlibat sama sekali."

Dan lemparan bantal kembali mengenai Ino. Setelahnya, notifikasi ponsel Sakura berbunyi. Ada email masuk yang seketika membuat Sakura menjerit seraya melemparkan ponselnya penuh ketakutan.

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **...**

a/n.

Alooohaaaaa. Lama gak nongol nih, aku. xD

Dan sebelum liburanku (libur UN) berakhir, aku berniat buat sequel dari "Ancaman?"

Hayooo siapa yang masih bingung sama cerita ini? Silakan baca "Ancaman?" terlebih dahulu, ya!

.

Btw aku pengen bales review "Ancaman?" di sini bentar. Hehehe xD

jeenrish: wkwwk aku juga gak kuat, sayangnya itu Sasuke cuma menggumam doang Sakura jadi gak denger deh

ianarndraha: iya, sekali-kali gantian dong. Masa Sakura terus yang dijadiin mainan?

aegirine: huwaaaa Nepin :** jangan geplak suamiku (cucumu) wkwkwk. Itu Sasukenya yang maksa apa alur ceritanya? xD Btw itu napa review dari lo double? Sinyal lagi susah? Lo kan di kota yang gede, masa iya sinyal susah/? :/

saradaya: aku juga, soalnya belum bisa buat yang IC sih xD

VEDG: ini sequelnya udah ada

sasusakumania: iya, nih. Aku sukanya Sasuke jagi tukang paksa hehehe xD Ini sudah ada sequelnya

Haruno Saki: uwaaa, terima kasih sudah suka dan fav cerita abal ini x)

Guest: yey! Hidup Sasusaku!

: weh? Kenapa? Wkwkwk. Kasian rambut kamu jadi korbannya Sasuke :"")

pnd: terima kasih sudah fav ini sudah ada sequelnya.

Niwa-chan: iya, aku juga suka reaksi mereka yang begitu berasa gak sempurna tapi lengkap hehehe. Nah, ini udah ada sequelnya.

Hydrilla: so sorry, Nar. Etdah mata gue rada rabun :""( Gakusah ada prequel, ya, semoga udah jelas, ya, gimana awalnya kejadian itu di fic ini. Wkwkwk lo tau sendiri, Nar, seumuran kita lagi sibuk ngapain :v Btw lo udah mau ultah lagi kan, ya?! Cieeee H-10 tambah tuaaaaa :*

leedidah: 'apa Sakura minta putus karena Gaara?' Hmm, bisa jadi-bisa jadi. Wkwkwk mending tunggu keanjutannya aja deh biar tahu, kalau kamu mau sih, ya.

Lhylia Kiryu: kurang feel? :"" sedang tahap belajar memasukkan feel nih xD

AnGgi Cherryblossom: lah, kenapa, Mbak? xD

sofi asat: terima kasih, ya

mantika mochi: sudah ada, ya

Kuro Shiina: apakah jarak 10 bulan termasuk cepat? Wkwkw maaf baru bisa buat sequel. Ini aja baru selesai langsung gatel buat upload. Salam kenal, Shiina bisa panggil aku blupii.

alexaryan55: ini sudah ada, ya

Ita: iya, yang waktu itu masih rada absurd. Apakah yang ini lebih absurd? Share komentarmu juga, ya! Buat typo, terima kasih, aku udah nemuin itik letaknya tapi belum sempet benerin

Luca Marvell: iya, mereka belum putus. Putus gak putus sama aja sih bagi Sasuke, soalnya apapun yang sudah dia claim bakal tetap miliknya sebelum dia sendiri yang melepasnya #eaaaaa xD

Vylenzh: cieee selamat! Kamu adalah reviewer pertama "Ancaman?"! #tiup terompet. Maaf reviewmu malah dibales belakangan habisnya aku terlanjur membalas review yang dari terbaru hehehe. Yep! Semoga saja di fic yang ini yang kamu tanyain bakal kejawab. Sip! Semangat juga!

.

Aku mau ngingetin, ini cuma two-shoot loh, ya xD

Oh, iya, apa ada yang punya sahabat macam Ino? Wkwkwk aku tunggu komentar/review dan konkrit dari kalian, ya!

Sign,

blupii.


End file.
